gtafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:SJWalker
This is my talk page. If you need help, support or want a general chat then drop me a line. Please mark your text with a new section, sign it and I will try to respond on your talk page ASAP. Messages from vandals or blocked users will be struck through and ignored. I'm not prudish, so swearing is permitted. RE: Just because it could result in a permanent ban, I figured I'd give him a final warning. Leo68 (talk) 18:14, April 21, 2015 (UTC) RfP You did the right thing Sam, we wouldn't neet protection if it wasn't that user, but if there's him, there should be more people to put more spam on the RfP page, luckily, Tevano may apply soon or later. (talk/ /blog) 02:01, April 22, 2015 (UTC) Re:Patroller Hey. Thanks for the message. Whilst I appreciate the thought, I'd rather not become a patroller. I'm more than happy doing my own thing and not having any extra responsibilities. So, no, I'm not interested, sorry, but I am thankful that my name was put forward to be one. ToJ (talk) 17:19, April 22, 2015 (UTC) Question Just wondering, since ToJ is not interested, is there still a communtiy noticeboard vote going on (if all the remaining users are interested) or is it just applying for the position on the RfP page for whoever's interested? 17:30, April 22, 2015 (UTC) :I suppose I could give it a go. 17:41, April 22, 2015 (UTC) RfP Thanks for that, that's one less job for me to do. Leo68 (talk) 00:40, April 23, 2015 (UTC) No problem, it's good to hear what others think of the users. Leo68 (talk) 00:52, April 23, 2015 (UTC) RE Thanks, I will enjoy Myth(Talk/ ) 19:35, April 23, 2015 (UTC) User That's odd. The category was not showing up for me, nor was the template. I'll check the page history in a minute. smurfy (coms) 22:43, April 25, 2015 (UTC) Question Does the SJW in your username imply that you're a Social Justice Warrior? Nervous Ron: Mission Failure Clarification Destroyed is rather different than stuck; if it is unable to be flipped over by the player and they don't do so in a matter of time, mission failure occurs. If this Wiki merges the two conditions, then fine. I just need clarification. Ministratorism (talk) 00:15, April 27, 2015 (UTC) : I have to agree here. It's possible to "beach" the ATV on a rock/wall and be unable to move with virtually no damage. It is different to destroying the vehicle, and results in failure. However, this is also the case for most vehicle missions, it's just less commonly encountered in most of the other ones. smurfy (coms) 00:20, April 27, 2015 (UTC) I see your point there Sean, but I looked at it another way: If, for example, you crashed your car into a pond or whatever, it may not suffer any visual damage, but would be "destroyed" from the inside if it becomes submerged. I know that driving it into a pond is different to crashing it into a wall are two very different scenarios but that was how I looked at it. SJWalker (talk) 00:26, April 27, 2015 (UTC) : I simply got the ATV stuck on its side next to a tree and it failed it after 5 or so seconds. It isn't really destroyed, it is just stuck. Ministratorism (talk) 00:32, April 27, 2015 (UTC) ::: No Sam, it really is different. I have had it happen to me in another mission when I was in a RWD car and got stuck so both rear wheels were off the ground. No way to get them back on ground to give traction, no damage occurring to the vehicle, mission failure reason given was "the vehicle got stuck". I'm not sure I can replicate on demand. ::: You are thinking along the lines of when you get a vehicle wedged between a rock and a hard place, but still have traction, it will not give auto "stuck" failure as you can still techniclly "move" and eventually you will do enough damage to destroy it by pushing forwards or backwards into the immovable object. smurfy (coms) 00:36, April 27, 2015 (UTC) In that case, if it's listed as a condition of mission failure, it should be listed. SJWalker (talk) 00:38, April 27, 2015 (UTC) Suffolk Station Well those last 2 edits were productive... Anyway, the reason i changed it. If somebody were to come here and read that, they may want to information quicker, i took me a good 15 seconds to find which game it was in...only because i'm used to wikia, i thought to look at the categories, a lesser knowledgeable user may not, it may seem petty but i feel as though i could do with being there. I'm just being pedantic, as on the wiki i edit on the most (CoD), we seem to cover things in much more thorough manor, and as a wiki, you'd want fast information, so i don't see why it shouldn't be noted. If you get where i'm going with this... 15:21, April 27, 2015 (UTC) UFO Picture Hey Sam, the image the new user uploaded was not only poorly named, but it also replaced another image with the same name in another article (the UFO pic). I reverted it, this is why the image that appears in the recent activity is the previous one now (check the file history). It's not vandalism by Ramiroplan451. Cheers. DocVinewood (talk) 22:05, April 30, 2015 (UTC) :Forget that, I didn't see his other edit in the GTA Protagonist page :P DocVinewood (talk) 22:08, April 30, 2015 (UTC) Ramiroplan451 He appears 'to not understand english, if he does one more nonsense edit, block him. (And sorry for the big text...) (talk/ /blog) 22:04, April 30, 2015 (UTC) Cleanup Some cleanup here, please. - [[User:558050|'DLVIII]] Talk 22:38, May 2, 2015 (UTC) Deletion Hey, Wild's been marking pages for deletion. Could you delete the following pages: *BeeJay X *Schwartzen *Truffade Classic coupe *Unnamed Classic Truck *Schyster coupe *Luxury Crossover SUV *Maibatsu sports coupe *British Sports SUV *Bravado Pickup Truck *Unknown light airplane *Cooper-Style Hatchback *Huntley Sport II *Felon GP *XF *Karin Cruiser *Brute Tour Bus *Police Van in GTA V *Unnamed Grand Tourer *Heavy Cargo Helicopter *Trailer: Tanker *Trailer: Car Carrier *Trailer: Boat *Trailer: Generator *Trailer: Leisure *Sports Coupe *Vapid Double Cab Truck *Cognoscenti Coupe *Unnamed Classic Car *Swedish Hypercar *Grand Tourer *Karin pickup truck *Karin Sedan *Vapid muscle car *Declasse SUV *Dewbauchee Classic *Maibatsu Sports Coupe *Unnamed Supercar *Dewbauchee GT *Huntley Compact *Premium Convertible *Premium Executive Sedan *MR Roadster *Veyron-inspired Hypercar *'MORE:' *Cargobob (GTA V) *HVY Cutter *Vapid Stanier *Perennial (GTA IV) There's a lot, I know....Thanks :D (talk) | ( ) 13:51, May 3, 2015 (UTC)